


Dust

by violettrash



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, Bi Disaster, Boarding School, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Zombies, sophie is trying her best, telltale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettrash/pseuds/violettrash
Summary: Brody and Violet don’t talk much anymore. This is the reason why.





	1. humbling

“I hate killing the bunny rabbits.” Sophie frowned tilting her head at the dead animal.

“I know, but we’d die if we didn’t.” Brody huffed pulling it off of the arrow, “poor thing.”

“Before this I used to be vegan.” Sophie smiled proudly,

“I know you were. You used to give the headmaster hell for not giving you the right lunches because of it.” She smirked hitting her shoulder.

“Yeah. I’d give him hell over anything.” Sophie laughed pulling her hair back away from her face.

“Hell. Maybe one day we can convince Marlon to open the greenhouse back up and you can start your vegan diet again.” Brody hummed.

“Yeah, maybe.” Sophie smiled biting her lip.

Everyone could see Brody and Sophie were madly in love with each other—well everyone except for them. They just saw it as a friendship really...a really close friendship. 

“Let’s check up on Vi and Minnie see if they had better luck fishing.” Brody said slinging the rabbit over her shoulder.

“Hope so. That rabbit will barely feed half of us.” Sophie groaned trudging along.

“Your shoes are getting holes in them again.” Brody frowned looking down at the other girl’s boots.

“Huh. I guess they are.” She shrugged, “I’m sure we have some duct tape at home.”

“I’ll help you patch them up.”

“Thanks.” Sophie said kicking a rock along the dirt path. 

The two girls made it to the old shack seeing the two girls sitting along the creek a bucket next to them.

“Hey! Any luck?” Brody asked greeting the two girls.

“Eh, a few fish.” Violet said looking at the bucket.

“Too busy staring at my sister?” Sophie asked raising her eyebrow.

“Can’t keep my eyes off her.” Violet smirked,

“Hush.” Minerva blushed hiding her face.

“How sweet.” Brody smiled picking up the bucket, “we better get going though sun down is soon.”

“Yeah guess you’re right.” Violet huffed wiping her hands off.

Minerva got up first helping Violet to her feet, “careful you’ll slip.” She warned holding her hands tightly.

“I’m fine.” Violet laughed.

“Uh huh. Last time you fell in I had to jump in after you.” Minerva joked.

“My knight in denim armor.” Violet said holding her chest.

“Weirdo.” Minerva laughed pulling her along with her.

“I’m thinking of adding trees to the walls in my room.” Sophie said as they walked along the path.

“Oh yeah? That’d be nice.” Minerva smiled, “I like the clouds you painted.”

“Thanks Brody helped me with those.”

“It was nothin’ really I just painted the inside of them.”

“That’s the most important part.” Sophie laughed, “duh.”

“Yeah. Duh Brody.” Violet mocked.

“Oh hush.” Brody rolled her eyes.

“Wow you’re all back! Took you long enough.” Louis greeted opening up the gate.

“Probably had to stop so Minerva and Violet could make out.” Marlon scoffed, “What’s the haul today?”

“Really?” Minerva frowned, “that’s not very nice.”

“Only six fish? What the hell were you two doing?”

“If you’re that mad about it then you go fish Marlon.” Brody hissed pushing the bucket into his hands, “come on Soph let’s start on your wall before dinner.”

“Jesus Christ.” Violet grumbled sitting down at a picnic bench.

“Just ignore him, Vi. He’s just angry because he’s scared.” Minerva reassured her rubbing her back.

“Doesn’t mean he has to take it out on us.” She mumbled.

“You’re right.” She agreed kissing her cheek, “but we’ll get through it. The fish are just being annoying this week.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Violet laughed, “thanks for making me feel better.”

“It’s what girlfriends do.” Minerva smiled, “speaking of I wish Sophie and Brody would just get a room already.”

“Those two are clueless.” 

“Yeah they are.” Minerva sighed, “maybe we should help them. Y’know? I wanna see my sister happy—and Brody of course I know she’s like your best friend.”

“Yeah. I want to see them happy too.” Violet agreed.

“Matchmakers Minnie and Violet?”

“Maybe.” Violet laughed rolling her eyes.

 

 

“Hand me the pink paint please.” Sophie said picking up a new brush.

“What’s the pink for?” Brody asked raising her eyebrow.

“It’s for the flowers.” Sophie hummed continuing to paint, “they remind me of you.”

“Really? Why?” Brody blushed looking away from Sophie.

“Because they’re beautiful just like you.” Sophie laughed brushing the brush along Brody’s nose.

“Stop! You’re makin’ me blush.” Brody laughed wiping her nose off.

“Aw Brody.” Sophie laughed continuing to paint, “you know I mean it though right?”

“Yeah of course.” Brody nodded.

Sophie continued to paint the base of the tree along with the grass around it, it was starting to come along quite nicely.

“It makes the room look almost as if it hasn’t gone through the apocalypse.” Brody laughed cleaning off some of the brushes.

“Yeah. It does.” Sophie agreed continuing to paint, “I wanna do something so we can always remember this day.”

“What’s that?” Brody asked looking up at the girl who was carefully standing on a chair.

“Give me your hand.” 

“I..alright?” Brody hesitated but held her hand out.

Sophie brushed the paint along Brody’s hand making the shorter girl giggle, “Hey! That tickles!” She laughed crinkling her nose.

“You’re cute when you laugh.” Sophie smirked painting her own hand, “here ready?”

“Yeah.” Brody nodded, Sophie took her hand and pressed it up against the wall right next to Brody’s own hand.

“This way no matter what we’ll always have this to remember.” Sophie nodded pulling her hand back.

“Yeah but now I have paint all over my hand.” Brody frowned.

“Here.” Sophie said taking a wet rag and wiping their hands off, “good as new.” She smiled winking at her.

“Wow I’m charmed.” Brody scoffed.

“Hey...Ro?” 

“Yeah?” Brody asked looking into Sophie’s eyes.

“I dunno it’s stupid.” Sophie frowned looking away, 

“Hey...nothing you say is stupid.” Brody reassured her tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“You really mean that?” Sophie asked messing with her hands nervously.

“Of course I do!” Brody laughed.

“It’s just...I 

“Hey guys! Foods ready.” Violet said barging in, “woah are you two holding hands? That’s gay.” She snorted and shut the door again walking away.

“Oh shit.” Brody laughed looking down at their hands, “damn I guess that is a little gay.”

“You’re a little gay.” Sophie snorted rolling her eyes.

“I’m a little gay? Have you seen Violet? The girls like 5 foot.” She laughed hitting her shoulder.

“You’re right.” Sophie agreed, “come on let’s go have dinner.”


	2. well I guess so...

Sophie and Brody sat above the river their feet dangling from the wooden bridge.

“You think walkers can swim?” Sophie asked looking at Brody.

“Maybe...I don’t know.” Brody shrugged.

“It’d be cool if they could—But also really gross, imagine how bad they’d smell then.” Sophie cringed and laughed a bit.

“They’d smell about as bad as Marlon’s hair.” Brody teased.

The two girls were watching Minerva and Violet clean up the old fishing shack before they went fishing, Sophie and Brody had the day off because Aasim and Louis wanted to hunt today instead.

Sophie tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at the water, she was absolutely beautiful to Brody. 

If cameras were still around Brody would take a picture of her, in this moment she looked so calm and angelic. She always looked angelic to Brody though. 

“Got a staring problem?” Sophie asked her lips turning into a smile.

“Wha—Oh um no.” Brody blushed looking away.

“It’s okay, sometimes I stare at you too.” Sophie laughed hitting her shoulder, “hard not to stare when you’re just so pretty.”

“Stopppp.” Brody groaned hiding her face away.

 

“What the hell are they doing?” Violet laughed watching the two girls on the bridge.

“Flirting as usual.” Minerva huffed setting down some spears, “I wish they’d just date already! I mean we already talked to them about it separately and they both like each other so why not!” Minerva groaned crossing her arms.

“You’re cute when you’re worked up like this.” Violet smirked, “they just need time. Kinda like how we needed time y’know?”

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Minerva smiled cupping Violet’s cheek, “What would I do without you?”

“I ask myself the same thing.” Violet hummed pecking her lips quickly.

“More cleaning and less talking.” Minerva said pulling away from Violet.

 

Brody and Sophie still sat on the bridge waiting for Minerva and Violet to finish cleaning the shack, it was taking them forever. Sophie hated waiting and so did Brody.

“Violet talked to me the other day.” Brody finally spoke, her voice shaky and nervous.

“About what?” Sophie asked tilting her head out of curiosity.

“About you...and me.” Brody said looking down at the water.

“Oh. Minnie talked to me about that too.” Sophie said biting her lip, 

“Sh-She did?” Brody asked looking up at Sophie.

“Yeah. She did, but she didn’t tell me Violet talked to you too.” Sophie said closing her eyes, “guess we have to face the elephant in the room now huh?”

“Guess so.” Brody said rubbing her neck uncomfortably.

“Or we don’t have to and just see how it goes.” Sophie shrugged.

“I like that idea better.” Brody nodded, “I’m never one for confrontation anyways.”

“I know you’re not.” Sophie smiled, “you’re too shy.”

“I—I am not shy!” She corrected.

“You so are. I remember when you came to Ericsons I practically had to force you to speak!” Sophie laughed.

“That was before! Now I could talk to anyone!” She defended.

“Mhm.” Sophie smirked getting up from the bridge, extending her hand out to Brody. 

Brody took Sophie’s hand getting up as well.

She looked down at their hands her face glowing red now that she realized how long they’d be holding hands for.

Sophie just laughed again and grazed her thumb along Brody’s palm, “there’s still paint on your hands.” She murmured happily.

“It’s hard to get it off.” Brody frowned, 

“I’ll help you get it off don’t worry.” Sophie winked, “but for now let’s get back to the school and you can help me duct tape my shoes back up.”

“Sounds good to me.” Brody smiled in content.

 

 

“They’re so cute together Vi!!!” Minerva squealed swinging their hands back and forth.

“They are pretty cute. It’s nice to see them both happy again.” Violet nodded watching the pair that was ahead of them.

“They just need to hurry it up! I just wanna see them being cute and shit.” Minerva groaned.

“They’re already cute.” Violet shrugged, “besides Brody doesn’t seem like the type to do PDA.”

“That’s a good point.” Minerva agreed, “you’re not either.”

“Yeah you’re right.” Violet nodded looking at their hands, “but I make exceptions for you sometimes.”

Minerva smiled in response and looked forward again at the two girls in front of them.

 

Sophie sat patiently on Brody’s bed waiting for the girl to find the duct tape.

“I know it’s somewhere in here...” Brody said rummaging through her closet, “I used it last time you had holes in your shoes.”

“Yeah I remember.” Sophie hummed looking at the floor.

Brody’s room was a bit tinier than the twin’s room, that’s because her room was made to only fit one girl instead of four. Because of Brody’s anxiety she couldn’t manage having a roommate so they made an exception for her.

Her walls used to be a dull grey color but now they were filled with paintings done by Sophie, she’d spent hours on it one day and surprised Brody with it.

Brody finally found the tape and climb down from the chair she was standing on.

“Hold still, please don’t kick my teeth out.” Brody groaned unraveling the tape.

“I’ll try my best. Lucky for you I’m not the athletic twin so even if I did kick you it wouldn’t do much.” Sophie joked pulling her hair back.

“Still hurt like hell.” Brody mumbled continuing to wrap the soles in tape.

“What about your shoes, Ro?” Sophie asked, “aren’t they about to break?”

“Well yeah but I don’t wanna waste this tape on me.” Brody shrugged biting the end of the tape off.

“It’s not wasting if it’s for something useful.”

“Exactly why I don’t use it on myself.” 

“Hey. That’s not nice, take that back.” Sophie frowned crossing her arms.

“I’m sorry. You’re right.” Brody apologized and got up putting the duct tape on her desk.

Brody laid down on the other side of the bed huffing loudly.

“Long day?”

“Nah. My back just hurts.” Brody groaned rubbing her neck.

“Here—my mom taught me this trick.” Sophie said pulling Brody back up, “hold still.” She whispered rubbing the other girls back.

If Brody’s face wasn’t red already it sure as hell was now.

“Ouch!” Brody hissed as Sophie hit a knot,

“I’m sorry! It’s a knot I need to get it out.” Sophie groaned continuing to rub.

Brody whined the entire way through, damn that girl was tense. It was like unknotting a boy scout rope.

“See isn’t that better?”

“Yeah I guess but now I can’t feel my damn back.” Brody laughed, “but thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Hell I won’t even charge you.” Sophie winked.

“Oh hush.” Brody rolled her eyes.


	3. close call

“It’s not too far out we just have to watch for walkers.” Violet said pulling her knife out.

“I hate killing walkers.” Minerva frowned following the girl closely.

“I know you do, I’ll try to kill most of them okay?” She reassured her.

“Okay.” Minerva smiled, “thank you.”

“Aw how romantic, you don’t wanna bust some dead guys brains out? I will!” Marlon groaned rolling his eyes.

“Hey what the fuck is your problem?” Sophie asked pushing the taller guy.

“nothin’.” He shrugged pulling his bow and arrow out, “watch for walkers and find some food.”

Everyone else nodded in response and split up away from each other, they weren’t past the safe zone but they were pretty close to the end.

“I don’t know what we’re even gonna catch? I mean what does he think is out here a fucking bear?” Sophie groaned pulling her knife out.

“Maybe there is a bear.” Brody said optimistically.

“Maybe there is.” Sophie sighed searching the area.

“I don’t see anything really.” Brody spoke quietly watching the forest floor.

“Yeah me neither, here you stay here and I’m gonna walk over to that side and see if I find anything okay?” Sophie whispered,

“Be careful.” Brody said, Sophie nodded and walked away over to the other side.

Sophie searched this side of the forest too, still nothing really. She was starting to think Brody’s greenhouse idea wasn’t so bad anymore—they needed more food sources and that would be a perfect one.

Sophie turned to look at Brody giving her a signal that there was nothing here, but instead she was met with absolute horror on Brody’s face.

“Sophie!” She whisper-yelled pointing behind her.

A walker grabbed ahold of Sophie trying to sink its teeth into her neck. Panic set in.

Brody ran at full speed trying to help her friend, her might going a mile a minute as she dodged tree branches and rocks.

“Fuck!” Sophie grunted as she struggled to break free from the walkers grasp.

She kicked it in the knee, something Violet had taught her to do. It helped a little—but not much.

Brody, now out of breath heaved loudly as she slammed a rock over the walkers head his brains falling to the ground as he fell.

“Oh my god.” Brody trembled pulling Sophie in for a tight hug, “a—are you okay? No bites right?” She panicked searching the girls arms.

“No. No bites.” Sophie shook her head holding onto Brody tightly, “that was a really close fucking call though.” She shivered.

“It’s okay, Jesus um...we can’t split up anymore it—it’s too dangerous we can-we can’t fuck!” Brody panicked and started to heave.

“Brody calm down.” Sophie whispered pulling away from the girl and grabbing her hands, “take deep breaths.”

“I’m sorry I just! Fuck!” Brody panted her chest rising and falling fast.

“Hey. It’s okay. I’m okay, just take a deep breath.” Sophie coached her voice sweet like honey.

“I...I’m okay.” Brody said taking in a deep breath.

“You’re okay.” Sophie whispered.

“I’m sorry Sophie...I didn’t mean to cause a scene or anything.” Brody mumbled rubbing her neck she was really embarrassed.

“It’s okay, Ro. I know you can’t help it.” Sophie reassured her brushing her fingertips along Brody’s knuckles.

Brody now had a new panic set in, they were both in really close proximity and their hands were twined together. This made Brody’s face go red as a stop sign.

Sophie laughed at the girls flusteredness, “that bad huh?” Sophie smirked.

“A...A little bit yeah.” Brody sighed biting her lip, she could feel her hands getting sweaty from how nervous she was she prayed Sophie didn’t notice.

Sophie tucked a piece of Brody’s hair behind the girls ear cupping her face with her hand.

“Your eyes are so pretty.” She complimented admiring the girl, “just like you.”

“Stop.” Brody blushed hiding her face.

Sophie pulled her face back up with her fingertips making the girl face her, “you saved my life.” She laughed her voice still quiet with caution.

“I...I mean yeah but you’ve saved my life before.” Brody rambled.

“I know but that was different. You literally ran across the forest to save me like full on track star running.” She smiled still admiring Brody, “What do I owe you?”

“Nothing! What—What? Why would you think you owed me anything.” Brody stuttered shaking her head.

“Hmm, well if I don’t owe you anything then consider this on the house.” Sophie winked.

“Consider what...?” Brody asked and then her voice went quiet her heart’s beat taking its place as it loudly thumped against her ribcage. 

Sophie pulled Brody closer and brushed her fingers against her lips, she laughed for a minute before shaking her head. She leaned in their noses bumping on mistake, earning a laugh from Brody. 

It wasn’t awkward for a first kiss but it wasn’t the best either. Sophie just knew she needed to kiss Brody. Now was better than never and they were never promised tomorrow so why wait around?

The minute Brody saved her from that walker it changed her whole perspective on everything, they didn’t have time to waste anymore. If they were gonna do something they needed to do it.

Sophie pulled away letting go of Brody and standing back a bit.

Brody was silent. Her face was now brighter than before and her eyes darted from the ground to the sky ignoring Sophie.

“Am I that bad of a kisser?” Sophie asked crossing her arms.

“N-No! It was nice I just—just didn’t really think that’d ever happen.” Brody stammered, “it was nice.” She repeated digging her shoe into the dirt.

Sophie smiled in response grabbing Brody’s hand again, “are you sure?” She asked wanting to make sure she was alright with it all.

“Yeah.” Brody whispered, her lips curving into a smile. 

“Good. It’d be awkward as hell if you didn’t like it.” Sophie laughed biting her lip.

“It’s always awkward when you’re dealing with me. I—I’m bad with this kinda stuff.” Brody said rubbing her neck nervously.

“It’s okay. We’ll make it up as we go.” Sophie grinned.

“Yeah. That sounds nice.” Brody nodded.

 

“You guys didn’t find anything at all?” Marlon growled at the two girls, “fucking useless!”

“Hey don’t fucking talk to them like that.” Violet yelled pushing Marlon back, 

“Or what?” Marlon tested.

“It’s not their fault there’s no animals around here. You keep pushing the safe zone back!” She defended.

“Because the areas around us aren’t safe anymore!” He defended back, “you guys are just stupid! You’ve got Sophie who is living in her own fucking fantasy world and then there’s the married couple who can’t even kill fucking walkers, I mean what the fuck!”

Brody finally snapped after that pushing past Violet and knocking Marlon to the ground.

“Don’t you ever talk about her like that again or I’ll fucking kill you.” She said her voice cold and calm. This was the first time anyone had ever seen Brody act like this, it was fucking terrifying.

“I’m just saying I think—“ 

“No one gives a fuck what you think. If you keep treating us this way then you can fucking leave or I’ll make you leave.” She warned, “do you understand?” 

Marlon swallowed his pride and nodded, getting up and backing away from Brody.

“I’m sorry, Sophie. And I’m sorry Minnie and Violet.”

The girls looked at each other awkwardly and nodded.

“Let’s go back home, hm?” Brody smiled at Marlon pushing past him.

“What the fuck! Did you really just do that?” Violet laughed pushing Brody lightly.

“Yeah. I guess I did.” Brody said she was surprised at herself too.

“Fuck yeah. Fuck that guy.” Violet snorted, “I uh...I’ve been meaning to ask how are things with Sophie?” 

Sophie and Minnie were a bit behind the girls walking together and talking, probably about the same exact thing.

“We kissed.” Brody admitted biting her fingernails.

“What!” Violet laughed, “that’s great!” 

“Yeah. It was great, it was really nice.” Brody swooned.

“Minnie is gonna shit herself when she hears this.” Violet smirked.

“What? Have y’all been betting on us or something?”

“Maybe.” Violet shrugged.


	4. stumbling

Brody was careful with Sophie, she never wanted to hurt her or her feelings. She knew Sophie was in her own world Marlon wasn’t wrong about that but it wasn’t a bad thing. Sophie still had a grip on reality she just liked to see the good in things still.

She was positive, something all of them needed.

“What’re you thinking about?” Sophie asked looking up at Brody.

“I feel bad...for yellin’ at Marlon.” She frowned chewing on her lip.

“Don’t be. Marlon’ll get over it soon, trust me.” Sophie reassured her continuing to wash her clothes.

The two girls came down here every week to wash their clothes, something the other kids rarely ever did. 

“Pass me the washboard please.” Brody said quietly as she took her vest off.

Sophie handed her the board, then frowned for a minute.

“What’s wrong?” Brody asked beginning to scrub her jacket down.

“Nothing it’s just I left my hair tie at the school.”  
She groaned, “you’re lucky you don’t have long hair.”

“Well, Soph, you have long hair by choice. But if my hair was as pretty as yours I’d have long hair too.” She laughed.

“Your hair is pretty. I don’t know why you don’t let it grow out.”

“Because I don’t want a walker tanking me around.” Brody shook her head continuing to wash the rest of her clothes.

Once the two girls were done washing their clothes they sat them on the line next to the old fishing shack to dry, this meant they had to wait in the shack until they were dry or they’d come back to the school basically naked.

Brody who was now down to her tank top and some shorts was shivering, during the winter it always got a lot colder and harder for them to wash all of their clothes. 

“Let me start a fire.” Sophie said throwing the wood into the fire pit.

She was careful with it, she knew this entire place could go up in flames any minute with how old it was.

“Come over here, it’s warmer near the fire.” Sophie said sitting down in front of it.

Brody got up from the bed in the corner and walked over to Sophie.

She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, it wasn’t much but it was warm.

“It’s fuckin’ freezin’ today.” She shivered rubbing her arms.

“Yeah. It is.” Sophie sighed she could see her breath in the air.

“The fire is helping though, thank you.” Brody smiled, “here.” She offered pulling the blanket over Sophie.

Sophie scooted closer to Brody, the blanket wasn’t huge so they had to stay close.

“I wish our clothes would dry faster.” Brody grumbled watching the fire burn.

“You and me both.” Sophie sighed shaking her head.

“Hey...Sophie?” Brody asked turning to the girl.

“Hm?” She replied,

“Can I call you my girlfriend?” She asked hesitantly. Her heart fell to her stomach every time she asked something like this, she bit her lip nervously almost drawing blood from it.

Sophie smiled and laid her head on Brody’s shoulder letting out a loud sigh, “I’d love to be your girlfriend.” Sophie hummed closing her eyes.

Brody didn’t respond instead she debated whether or not she should hold Sophie’s hand. 

Sophie made it a lot easier when she grabbed Brody’s hand first, holding it tightly.

“We’re never guaranteed tomorrow, Ro. It’s really scary but it’s true.” Sophie frowned.

“I know.” Brody said sadly, 

“We need to live everyday like it’s gonna be our last. Because we never know I mean it could be our last day.” Sophie said shifting positions so that she was facing Brody better.

“You’re right. It’s just hard to think about.” Brody sighed.

“It is hard to think about. I get scared all the time about losing people. But I get scared about losing you the most.” Sophie whispered looking down at their hands.

“I think about that a lot too.” Brody admitted, “you’ve been my best friend for I can’t even remember how long and now...we’re even more it’s scary to think about life without you.”

Sophie smiled sadly at Brody and shook her head, “even when I’m gone I’ll be with you, Ro.” She whispered tucking Brody’s hair behind her ear, “always.”

She leaned in carefully her fingertips now falling to Brody’s chin. She pressed her lips against the other girls own, their noses thankfully not bumping this time. 

Brody’s hand went from Sophie’s own to her neck, pulling her closer.

Sophie deepened the kiss her hand pressed against the wooden floor for support.

The two girls pulled away shortly thereafter, Brody’s face turning beet red.

“Still?” Sophie laughed looking at the flustered girl.

“Y..Yeah.” Brody said rubbing her shoulder.

“It’s okay. I may not look like it but I freak out every time I kiss you too.” Sophie admitted.

“I can tell, your heart sounds like a fucking drum right now.” Brody teased.

“Hey you made it this way.” Sophie defended.

“I’m glad I did.” Brody said proudly and turned back to the fire.

“You think our clothes are done?” Sophie asked,

“Maybe. But knowing our luck they’ll take another three hours.” Brody groaned.

“Probably right.” Sophie scoffed pulling her hair back away from her face.

Sophie readjusted her baseball cap and changed her position on the floor, she was now sitting a bit more upright leaning against a chair. 

“Why do you always wear it backwards?” Brody asked leaning against Sophie’s side.

“I don’t like it the other way around.” She answered messing with a rip in her jeans.

“I guess that’s fair enough.” Brody sighed closing her eyes, “I have a terrible headache.”

“Probably because we haven’t eaten today. When we get back it’ll probably be dinner time.”

“I hope so, I’m starvin’.” Brody groaned.

Sophie smiled in response and closed her eyes just listening to the wind blowing and the fire crackling.

“If you could go on a trip anywhere where would it be?” Brody spoke again.

“Probably the beach.” Sophie nodded, “I’ve never been.”

“You’ve never been to the beach before? God I love the beach!” Brody beamed, “my mom used to take me...before she sent me away.”

“Sounds like it was fun.”

“It was. We’d get up early in the morning and look for seashells, that was always my favorite part. But we could only go to the beach once every few years with it just being my Mom and all. She couldn’t afford to do much.”

“My parents were loaded.” Sophie sighed, “but we never went on vacation or anything. They didn’t really like being around us.”

“That sucks.” Brody frowned, “I like being around you.”

“I’d hope so if I was your girlfriend.” Sophie joked.

“Maybe one day we can go to the beach.” Brody hummed.

“Yeah. Maybe, I’d like that.” Sophie nodded smiling back at Brody.

“Think we could convince Minnie and Vi to tag along?”

“I’m sure Minnie would love it—Violet mmm maybe not so much. But if Minnie goes anywhere Violet’ll follow.” Sophie said pulling a nail from the floorboard.

“That’s for sure.” Brody nodded, “those two have been betting on us you know that?”

“Betting on us? Like to date?”

“Mhm.”

“I’m not surprised, Minerva has been telling me to date you in my sleep.” She groaned rolling her eyes, “she just wants to see us happy. It’s sweet really.”

“Yeah. It is sweet.”

“I think it’s her twintuition or whatever. She knew I liked you before I knew I liked you.” 

“Or our absolutely blatant flirting.” Brody teased.

“It was probably that.” Sophie smiled back.


	5. tense

Brody slammed her door loudly and threw herself onto her bed letting out a loud groan.

“Fucking Marlon!” She groaned her voice muffled from her pillow.

Marlon had taken her off hunting duty and replaced her with Aasim because apparently hunting isn’t a girl’s job. That pissed her off to no end.

After a few minutes of brooding a knock came from her door.

“Yes?” She asked annoyed.

“Can I come in?” Violet asked waiting for a response.

“Yeah.” Brody agreed pulling herself up from her bed,

“Hey I uh, saw you storm off and wanted to make sure you were okay.” Violet said leaning against the doorframe.

“I’m fucking pissed. But I just...Ugh!” She groaned frustrated with Marlon.

“He’s a dick. I don’t know why thinks Aasim is gonna have better luck than you.” Violet mumbled rolling her eyes.

“It’s stupid. He’s such a bitch sometimes.” Brody ranted.

“Well I have something that might make you feel better.” Violet smirked.

“What’s that?”

“I convinced Marlon to let us open the greenhouse back up.” Violet said proudly.

“Really! That’s great—Sophie is gonna be so excited.” Brody beamed her mood changing entirely.

“Yeah it took some arguing from Minnie and I both but we finally got him to say yes.” 

“Thank god. Eating meat with nothing else was starting to get exhausting.” Brody groaned rubbing her head.

“Still have a headache?” Violet asked,

“Yeah. It sucks.”

“Maybe you should get some vitamin S.” Violet winked.

Brody’s face lit up red and she began to trip on her words embarrassed at what Violet had said.

“I’m kidding.” Violet smirked rolling her eyes, “Sophie is out in the yard though she’s worried about you but didn’t want to upset you by coming in here. Me on the other hand well, I just don’t give a fuck.” Violet snorted.

“She can come in if she wants to.” Brody spoke smoothing her sheets out.

“I’ll let her know.” Violet waved and left the room shutting the door behind her.

Brody sighed loudly and fell back onto her bed maybe losing her hunting job wasn’t so bad after all.

Now she had more time to do other things anyways. She always wanted to learn how to sew, her mom never got around to teaching her.

She missed her mom—a lot. She was only 12 when the apocalypse started but she hadn’t seen her mom since she was 9, the year she got sent to Ericsons. 

She didn’t remember much about her mother except that she knew she did love her. She only wanted the best for Brody which is why she ended up here. 

When Brody got here Sophie and Minerva had just gotten here as well so it made it easier for her to talk to them. That’s how she got to know them, about a year or two later Violet came. Then all hell broke loose and now here they are.

Brody wonders if her mother is still alive, she hoped so, or that if her mother was dead that it was painless. 

“Brody? You okay?” Sophie asked closing the door behind her.

“Huh? Oh yeah I’m okay. Just brooding.” Brody shrugged.

“Brooding Brody? Sounds like a children’s book.” Sophie smiled her nose crinkling up.

“Yeah, it does.” Brody scoffed shaking her head.

“I’m sorry Marlon banned you from hunting. Maybe he’ll come around and change his mind.” 

“It’s okay. I’ve got a better job now anyways.” Brody said changing her position on her bed so Sophie could lay on it too.

“Which is what?” Sophie asked leaning her arm on of the pillows.

“Violet and Minnie convinced Marlon to open the greenhouse back up.” Brody smiled, “maybe your wish of becoming vegan isn’t too far fetched now huh?”

“That’s great! Oh my gosh! I love gardening!” Sophie beamed, “I owe them my life now.” 

“They did it because they love you.” Brody hummed taking Sophie’s hand into her own.

“It’s sweet of them to do that for me.” Sophie sighed looking at Brody’s walls, “the paints beginning to chip.” She frowned.

“We can always repaint it.” Brody suggested.

“You’re right. Maybe we can do that later today.” Sophie suggested.

“Yeah that’ll be fun.” 

“Marlon is putting Minerva and I incharge of the traps now. I don’t know why but I guess it’s a job?” Sophie sighed, “Minerva can barely kill a walker, I’d like to see her try and kill a bunny she’d be on her knees sobbing.” 

“Yeah she would poor thing. I don’t know what’s gotten into Marlon, he’s being a dick lately.”

“Yeah maybe it’s just that time of the month for him.” Sophie joked.

“Don’t even remind me, I’m still trying to get the stains out of my jeans from last month.” Brody groaned laying her head back on her pillow.

“Salt helps.” Sophie suggested.

“Let me know when you find some then.” Brody laughed.

“I will.” Sophie nodded kissing Brody’s cheek.

Brody hummed in response, closing her eyes in content.

The wind blew into the room from the window reminding the two girls of the other night.

“I still can’t believe how long it took for our clothes to dry.” Brody groaned.

“Yeah it did take a long time, you fell asleep on me.”

“What can I say? You’re comfortable.” Brody shrugged leaning against Sophie.

“So I’ve been told.” Sophie smiled wrapping her arm around Brody’s shoulder.

“Tennessee did the cutest thing this morning.” Sophie said changing the subject, “he drew a picture of all of us in front of the school. God he’s just so precious.” 

“He is, I call him junebug even though he hates it.” Brody smiled, “deep down he secretly loves it though.”

“He’s a good kid. I worry about something happening to him everyday.”

“He’s a great kid, but he’s also very observant he’ll know when he needs to protect himself.”

“I hope your right.” Sophie frowned, “poor kid has had to grow up in the apocalypse. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“It sucks. A lot, could you imagine only knowing this world though? There’s no way people are still having kids right?”

“Maybe, I’m sure there’s kids somewhere out there.” Sophie shrugged.

“Poor kids.”

“Poor us.” Sophie frowned, “sometimes I forget we’re still kids too. I mean I’m only 18 and you’re 19 we’re still kinda kids.”

“Yeah, we are still kids...but three more years and we can drink.” Brody teased.

“Yeah go us.” Sophie cheered sarcastically.


	6. flowers

Brody spent the entire day with Ruby fixing up the greenhouse flowerbeds, it took them a long time but in the end it was worth it.

“I found some seed packets for vegetables we could try em’ out.” Ruby said laying them on the table.

“Yeah. Let’s plant these first though.” Brody grinned looking at the fruits, “I haven’t had watermelon in forever.”

“It’d be nice, and I bet it’d be ready for summer time.” Ruby agreed.

“Then it’s a plan.” Brody nodded handing her the packets back.

“Thanks for helpin’ me out today this would’ve taken years if it was just me.” Ruby laughed wiping her face.

“Of course. I know how much it means to you and Sophie.” Brody said leaning against a table in the corner.

“Yeah. Sophie is real excited about it it’s all she’s been talkin’ about, guess eating all those rabbits is really gettin’ to her.”

“Guess so. Poor thing.” Brody frowned rubbing her arm.

“She’s got a good girl though. You’d do anything for her.” Ruby shook her head, “it’s kinda dangerous.”

“What do you mean?” Brody asked.

“Putting yourself in harms way for her could get you killed, Ro. Same thing goes for her.”

“You’re right but if I die saving her then I’d be okay with that.” Brody sighed, “she’s the only thing that I’ve really got left.”

“What’re we then? Chopped liver?” Ruby jokes rolling her eyes.

“Y-Y’all are important too! It’s just that I...I love her.” Brody admitted looking down at the ground.

“It’s not hard to see that. I’m sure she loves you too.” Ruby said uncrossing her arms, “dinner is probably about ready now, ready to go?” Ruby asked opening the greenhouse door.

“Yeah.” Brody nodded walking out with Ruby.

 

 

Ruby’s words stuck with Brody, she was right after all Brody was risking her life for Sophie everyday and it was kind of scary.

Brody looked across from her at Sophie who was laughing and joking around with the others at their table. She always looked so happy.

She knew Sophie would do the same for her if it came down to it.

“You okay?” Sophie asked turning her attention to Brody.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m alright.” Brody nodded,

“Just making sure.” Sophie smiled grabbing Brody’s hand, “I missed you today when we were hunting.”

“I missed you too.” Brody said biting her lip, “I always get nervous when you go out.”

“Why?” Sophie asked raising her eyebrow.

“Because I’m not there if anything happens y’know?”

“Well maybe you can swap shifts with Violet sometime and come with me.” Sophie suggested.

“Yeah. Maybe I could, Marlon couldn’t stop me then.” Brody joked.

Sophie smiled at her again and squeezed her hand before turning her attention back to the others at the table.

“So we were trying to catch this bunny okay? HUGE fuckin’ bunny and out of no where Minerva starts fuckin’ bawling her eyes out! Shit was fucking hilarious.” Marlon retold his story, Minerva awkwardly rubbing her shoulder.

Minerva and Marlon never got along very well he always liked to tease her for her pacifist ways.

“Leave her alone.” Violet groaned rolling her eyes, “you’re telling the story wrong anyways, you left out the part where you tripped and scared the bunny off before Minerva could even get it to leave.” 

Everyone at the table began laughing at Marlon instead which made Minerva feel better.

“That didn’t happen!” Marlon defended.

“Uh huh, then why do you still have leaves in your hair?” Violet asked pointing to his head.

“Fuck you guys.” Marlon groaned getting up from the table and storming off.

“Marlon has a wicked bad temper.” Mitch shook his head, “I wouldn’t be surprised if one day he snaps on you guys.”

“He wouldn’t do that.” Brody disagreed, “he might get pissed at us but he wouldn’t hurt us—right?”

“Right.” Sophie nodded, “I don’t think he’d get violent with us.”

“Well! Look who decided to make it official.” Louis smirked looking at Sophie and Brody’s hands.

Brody’s face turned bright red, “I..well—we just um.” She stammered,

“Yeah. We did.” Sophie nodded, then changed the subject to save Brody from embarrassment.

“Thanks.” Brody whispered.

Sophie winked at her and then continued on.

“Hey Vi?” Brody asked turning to Violet.

“Hm?” Violet responded looking over at Brody.

“Not anytime soon but eventually could we swap shifts so I can go with Sophie?” Brody asked nervously.

Violet thought about it for a minute, if she changed shifts then she would be away from Minerva while Minerva was out past the safezone which was really dangerous. But Violet trusted Brody and knew she wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her, right? 

“Yeah, I don’t care.” Violet agreed.

“Thanks, Vi.” Brody smiled back.

“Don’t mention it.” Violet shrugged then went back to eating.

 

After dinner Brody cleaned up at bit and went back to her bedroom cleaning up the place a bit too.

“Can I come in?” Sophie asked knocking on the door.

“Yeah of course, what’s up?” Brody asked putting a book down onto her table.

“Just wanted to see you.” Sophie said walking further into Brody’s room shutting the door behind her.

“I talked to Violet, she said we could swap shifts eventually once Marlon’s cooled down a bit.”

“That’s great! Now you won’t be as worried.” Sophie smiled kissing Brody’s cheek.

“Yeah.” Brody nodded, “I get so worried about you dying. It’s like every time you leave the gate I never know if you’re gonna come back or not.” 

“Brody we’re never promised anything anymore. That’s why we have to make the most of every moment we have together. I’d rather spend moments like these happy rather than worried over death.” Sophie whispered holding the shorter girls hands.

Brody looked at the ground and sighed loudly, “you’re right.” Brody smiled sadly, “guess it’s just the pessimist in me.” She joked.

“Want a bit of optimism in you then?” Sophie smirked.

“I don—oh! Oh.” Brody laughed her face going bright red.

Sophie kissed Brody softly her hands going to the girls cheeks, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you today.” She hummed against her lips.

“Me too.” Brody said back.

Sophie’s hands went from Brody’s face to her back pushing the girl closer to her.

Sophie pulled away from Brody and pressed her forehead to the other girls closing her eyes in content,

“I love you.” Sophie whispered.

Brody’s heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest after that. 

Her breath hitched as she tried to speak, “I..I love you too.” She finally spoke.

Sophie smiled in response kissing her again.

“It’s getting late, I guess we better go to bed huh.” Sophie said pulling away from Brody.

“Yeah.” Brody frowned, 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Sophie asked as she began to walk to the door.

“Wait!” Brody said grabbing her hand.

“What?” 

Brody kissed her again, for the first time Brody started a kiss and not Sophie. 

She then trailed her kisses down to Sophie’s neck biting down.

“Brody!” Sophie laughed, “don’t leave a mark...we’ll never hear the end of it.” 

“I’m not.” Brody whispered against Sophie’s skin, “just wanted to give you a goodnight kiss.”

“Damn I should come to your room every night then.” Sophie smirked as Brody pulled away.

“You should.” Brody smiled kissing her cheek one last time, “hey...do you maybe wanna sleep in here tonight?” She asked spur of the moment.

“In here? I mean I don’t see why not.” Sophie shrugged.

“That’d be nice.” Brody smiled.

The two girls got into Brody’s bed, backs facing away from each other.

“You don’t talk about your parents a lot.” Brody finally spoke again.

“They aren’t much to talk about.” Sophie responded.

“How so?”

“They liked to shut me and my sister up with money. They weren’t ever really there for us from what I can remember.” Sophie said leaning over to look at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault, no need to apologize.” Sophie responded.

“I still feel bad.” Brody said shaking her head, “you deserved better than that.”

“It’s okay. It’s what makes me who I am now.” Sophie shrugged, “I vowed to never be like my parents were.” 

“That’s a good thing.” Brody hummed turning over to face Sophie.

“What about you?” Sophie asked,

“I didn’t know my dad, but my mom..She was a good mom from what I can remember. I didn’t look like her as much when I was little but now that I’m older I look a lot like her.” Brody reminisced.

“She only wanted the best for me so she sent me here. I just hope that she’s still alive y’know?” 

“Yeah. Me too, she sounds like a nice lady.” 

“She was.” Brody frowned.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry.” Sophie apologized.

“You didn’t! It’s okay, I just get sad thinking about her.” Brody sighed, 

Sophie didn’t respond instead she just hummed in response, “goodnight Brody.”

“Goodnight, Soph.” Brody responded turning back around.

Sophie debated for a bit on whether or not she should say more, live in the moment right? “I love you.”

Brody’s face was bright red after she heard her say that, “I..I love you too.” Brody said and closed her eyes.


	7. too late

It had been about two months since Sophie and Brody had finally made it official, Marlon perked up a bit and allowed Brody to come with them hunting more often. That helped out her anxiety a lot more.

“Hey junebug.” Brody said sitting down with the little boy,

“Hey Brody.” He greeted continuing to draw on his piece of paper.

“What’re you drawing?” She asked looking over at the paper.

“It’s a picture of all of us together kinda like a family.” He explained. 

“That’s sweet of you to do.”

“Yeah. But don’t worry, I put you next to Sophie.” He grinned,

Brody’s face went red and she let out a nervous laugh, “ha...thank you.” She managed to get out, she still wasn’t used to everyone knowing. She was never one to be big on displaying her affection publicly.

“Mind if we sit?” Minerva asked, Violet behind her.

“Yeah sure.” Brody nodded scooting over.

“Missed you today hunting, you missed Sophie tripping over a trap.” Minerva snorted, “I’m only laughing because she’s okay.”

“Where is she?” Brody asked she wasn’t laughing at all.

“She’s getting her food, she’ll be over here in a minute.” Violet said eating another spoonful of soup.

“Is she hurt?” Tenn asked putting his drawing away and taking a bowl from his sister’s hands.

“Yeah. She just scraped her knee, she’s okay.” Minerva reassured him.

“Good.” Tenn sighed in relief, tenn adored his sisters and their significant others he couldn’t imagine his life without them if something were to ever happen to them.

“Hey pumpkin. What’re you doing?” Sophie greeted kissing the little boy’s cheek.

“I was drawing.” He said pulling the drawing back onto the table.

Sophie looked at the boys drawing then up at the other girls, “it’s sweet, Tenn.” She smiled giving it back to him. 

“Thanks. I’ve gotta finish Marlon though, I can never get his hair right.”

“Don’t worry, he can’t even get his hair right.” Violet mumbled.

“Ain’t that the truth.” Brody huffed, “how’s your knee?”

Sophie looked up at Brody and nervously started to play with her hair, “oh, you...you know about that? It’s nothing really.” She said biting her lip.

“Don’t be embarrassed just tell me if it hurts and I’ll get Ruby.” Brody deadpanned.

“No. I’ll be okay.” Sophie reassured her, “just a little accident that’s all.”

Brody had the feeling that Sophie wasn’t telling her the entire truth and that made her kinda nervous. But regardless she knew she didn’t wanna ask her here.

Sophie took Brody’s hand into her own squeezing it tightly.

“I missed you today.” She repeated, just like every other day Brody didn’t go with them to hunt.

“I missed you too.” Brody smiled back.

Minerva looked at Violet nervously then took her hand under the table, they could have a conversation with just eye contact alone.

Marlon trudged over to their table, they could feel his had changed to a lot more angry than usual.

“Violet, Minerva, and Sophie. We’re going hunting past the safe zone tomorrow, don’t be late.” He said crossing his arms, “I mean it.”

“Wait. I want to work in the greenhouse tomorrow, can Brody take my shift?” Violet asked rubbing her neck awkwardly.

Marlon looked at her for a second and squinted his eyes, he was deep in thought, “I don’t care, sure.” He agreed.

“Thanks.” Brody said quietly.

“Don’t mention it.” He grumbled then walked away.

“Looks like we’re getting up early tomorrow.” Sophie groaned,

“I’ll come wake you two up since you always sleep in late.” Minerva said putting her spoon back in her bowl.

“I can’t help it Brody’s bed is just a lot more comfortable than the bunk beds.” Sophie laughed.

“That’s because Brody’s mom actually loved her.” Tenn said continuing to color.

“Tenn!” Minerva scolded, “we don’t say things like that.”

“Sorry.” He apologized to everyone, “didn’t know it was a bad thing.”

“It...It’s not a bad thing that my mom loved me, it’s just—well,”

“It’s a bad thing that our moms didn’t.” Violet finished her sentence.

“Oh. I guess so.” Tenn frowned.

“I better go put our bowls up.” Sophie said collecting everything.

There was an awkward silence between everyone at the table now, unsure of what to say next after Tenneseee’s awkward outburst.

“I’m gonna go on to bed, goodnight junebug.” Brody murmured rubbing the younger boys back.

“Goodnight, Brody.”

“Goodnight, y’all.” She said to the other two girls and then to the others at the other tables.

She met Sophie halfway across the courtyard and they walked to her room together.

“I’m sorry Tenn upset you.” Brody finally spoke.

“It’s okay. It just sucks to be reminded of it.” Sophie sighed throwing her jacket off, then putting her hat on the desk.

“I wouldn’t know. But I can try to understand.”

“You’re sweet, Ro.” Sophie smiled sadly, “it’s just my parents were never and I mean never there for us. We were more of a prop for them I guess, so when we started acting out we became disposable, so did Tenn.” she explained,

“They replaced us with new kids.”

“What? Really?” Brody asked,

“Yeah. My mom got pregnant again the year we got here, then a year after that. I just never told you because I was embarrassed.” 

“Your parents are horrible, Soph.”

“Tell me about it.” She groaned.

Sophie fell back onto the bed next to Brody, kicking her shoes off onto the floor.

“I’d kill someone for some nail polish right now.” She frowned.

“God me too.” Brody laughed, “remember when we used to paint each other’s nails?” 

“Yeah. You used to always get so mad because you couldn’t get it even. It was so adorable.”

“Hush! It was not, I was sad.” Brody groaned.

“One day we can find nail polish again.” Sophie nodded laying her head on Brody’s stomach.

“One day.” Brody hummed playing with Sophie’s hair.

Brody looked down at Sophie’s knee, it wasn’t scraped too bad but it was enough to rip her jeans apart a bit more than they were before.

“It’s nothing, I promise.” Sophie reassured her.

“Are you sure?” Brody asked.

“I’m positive.” Sophie nodded grabbing Brody’s hand.

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Ro.” She whispered kissing her hand softly.

Brody smiled at her, “I know you wouldn’t.”

Sophie got up from her position and leaned up closer to Brody.

“It’s almost summertime, the watermelons are almost ready.” Sophie said her face lighting up.

“I know, isn’t it great? I’ve been takin’ care of those plants since they were little seeds.”

“You’d make a great mom.” Sophie sighed laying her head on Brody’s shoulder.

“Thanks. I think we’d make great moms together.”

“Maybe.” Sophie hummed, “thank you for planting the watermelon seeds.”

“I knew it was your favorite.” 

Sophie smiled, kissing Brody’s cheek softly her lips staying there for a bit.

“You’re wrong.” She whispered, her lips moving from her cheek to her neck, “you’re my favorite.” She laughed against her skin.

“Sophie.” Brody said her face going red.

“Mhm?” Sophie asked kissing the girls neck again.

“I...I love you.” Brody managed to get out, 

“I love you too.” Sophie hummed kissing her again, then moving up to her lips.

Brody closed her eyes the second Sophie’s lips met hers.

Brody let out a groan as Sophie pushed her back onto the bed, unzipping her vest.

“W—Wait!” Brody said grabbing Sophie’s hands.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Sophie asked letting go of Brody entirely.

“I...I don’t know. I need a—I need a minute.” She began to breathe unsteady and her voice was shaky.

“Brody? Brody, take deep breaths for me okay?” Sophie coached now lifting the girl up off of the bed and sat her up straight.

Sophie hopped off the bed and onto the floor in front of Brody holding her hands tightly, “breathe okay?” She whispered.

Brody began to attempt to breathe, her breath still ragged.

“Count with me okay? One....two...three..” Sophie said calmly, Brody unsteadily counting with her.

She finally began to calm down taking in a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry.” Brody sniffled.

“Don’t apologize to me. It’s okay, I shouldn’t have gone that far without asking.” Sophie whispered wiping away Brody’s tears.

“It wasn’t you, Soph. It’s just my natural instincts.” Brody shook her head, “I’m sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing, okay?” Sophie said holding Brody’s face softly, “you didn’t upset me I promise.”

“I still feel bad.” She sniffled again.

“Don’t. It’s alright.” Sophie reassured her, “I love you, okay?”

“I love you too.” Brody sighed.

“How about we just get into bed a go to sleep, okay? We’ve got a big day ahead of us.” Sophie murmured kissing Brody’s cheek.

“I..Okay.” She agreed getting back into bed.

Sophie blew out the candle and got into bed with Brody, Brody instantly falling to Sophie’s chest.

Sophie’s heartbeat helped calm Brody down whenever she got anxious.

Sophie hummed quietly trying to lull the girl to sleep.

“What’re you humming?” Brody asked quietly.

“The song Minerva sings to us. Y’know the one.” Sophie said kissing Brody’s forehead, “it helps us whenever we’re scared.”

“Oh yeah. That one.” Brody nodded laying her head back down.

Sophie continued to hum, rubbing Brody’s back softly to help her fall asleep.

“Goodnight, Ro.” She whispered quietly, “I love you.”

“I love you too..” Brody said half awake.


	8. goodbye

“Good morning! Rise and shine!” Minerva yelled banging on Brody’s door.

Brody groaned loudly and fell back to Sophie’s chest trying to go back to sleep again.

“Brody...we can’t be late.” Sophie laughed trying to pry the smaller girl off of her.

“Give me five more minutes.” She mumbled.

“We don’t have five minutes, Ro.” 

Brody slowly but surely got up, wiping her eyes and yawning loudly.

“Tired?”

“Yeah. It’s way too early.” Brody whined,

“You’re right. The sun isn’t even out.” Sophie said throwing her hat on.

“I don’t know why Marlon wants us out so early.” Brody grumbled brushing her hair back. 

“Who knows? Everything he does is weird.” Sophie shrugged putting her denim jacket on.

Brody zipped her boots up then joined Sophie next to the door.

“Ready?” Sophie asked, “by the way you look cute today, new haircut?”

“Shut up.” Brody laughed rolling her eyes.

“Good morning.” Sophie smiled, 

“Good morning, Sophie.” Brody said raising her eyebrow.

“I know we woke up like five minutes ago, I just wanted to stop to say it.” She said opening the door.

“You’re cute.” Brody muttered walking past her.

“Took you two long enough. Marlon is gonna be pissed.” Minerva said uncrossing her arms.

“Where’s Violet?” Brody asked looking around,

“She fell back asleep after I left, mumbled something about chicken nuggets.” Minerva laughed, “that girl is too good for this world.”

“She thinks the same thing of you.” Sophie said walking down the hallway with the other girls.

Not many of the others were awake this early except for Omar, Aasim, and Marlon really. Sometimes Mitch and Willy would be awake but that was on rare occasions.

“Good morning girls.” Omar greeted looking up from his pot.

“Good morning, Omar.” Sophie smiled, “cooking breakfast already?”

“Yeah, gotta make some for the early birds too.” He said handing them each bowls.

“Thank you, Omar.” Minerva said patting his back, “I’ll be sure to catch you something good today to cook okay?”

“Sounds like a plan, Minnie.” He said back.

The three girls sat at the picnic table next to Aasim who was busy writing away in his journal.

“Goodmorning.” Was all he said before going back to his work.

Sophie tiredly leaned her head onto Brody’s shoulder lazily eating her breakfast.

“Remember when breakfast wasn’t rabbit stew but it was waffles, french toast, eggs, all that shit?” Minerva sighed swirling her spoon around.

“Yeah. I’d beat someone’s ass for some french toast right now.” Sophie groaned.

“Me too.” Minerva laughed, “the way Nanny used to make it though.”

“Oh my god yes!” Sophie sighed, “she made the best french toast.”

“Was Nanny your grandma?” Brody asked,

“No she was our maid...er babysitter?” Minerva tried her best to explain.

“Huh. I thought those were only in the movies.” Brody said shaking her head.

“Nope, we had our own nanny, she was pretty cool. She bought me my first art set.” Sophie smiled, “speaking of, when we get back we need to repaint your walls.”

“Aw how sweet.” Minerva swooned.

“She’s the sweetest.” Brody laughed holding Sophie’s hand tightly.

Marlon burst out of the Admin building a scowl already printed onto his face.

“Here comes hell.” Brody sighed.

“No kidding.” Aasim mumbled shutting his book.

“Are you guys ready?” He asked stretching out his crossbow, he seemed more panicked than angry which was unusual.

“You’re not gonna eat? What’s wrong?” Minerva asked raising her eyebrow.

“Nothings wrong! Let’s just get a move on.” He groaned walking past the table.

“Guess he’s not in the mood to eat.” Sophie shrugged, “see you later Aasim.”

“Mhm bye.” He waved.

The three girls followed Marlon out of the gates, Sophie and Brody were walking behind Minerva while Minerva walked behind Marlon.

“Where exactly are we going?” Brody asked looking around the woods.

“Just out...anywhere I guess.” He mumbled looking around.

Brody didn’t believe him. Marlon was never one to not have a plan.

Brody’s grip on Sophie’s hand grew tighter.

 

 

It had been about three hours and still no luck finding anything with the exception of a stray walker and some squirrels but nothing good.

Finally they reached an area that Brody didn’t recognize which was bad because Brody knew these woods better than anyone else.

“Hold still.” Marlon instructed looking at the dock.

“Are these people on a boat?” Minerva questioned.

“Rockingham!” Marlon yelled, getting out of his cover.

“What the hell are you doing?” Brody whisper-yelled.

“It’s okay, come out they’re not gonna hurt us.” Marlon explained, the girls hesitantly joining him.

“You brought them. Good.” A woman nodded eyeing the other girls.

“Blonde one wouldn’t come. Wanted to work in the greenhouse today.” Marlon explained.

“These three will work just fine.” She shrugged, “you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“What? What is she talking about, Marlon?” Minerva asked looking around frantically.

Sophie just remained quiet it was easy for her to put it all together.

“You’re coming with us. We’re going to train you to become soldiers just like us.” The woman smiled.

“What? I don’t want to go, Marlon please what is this?” Minerva yelled.

“Look at me.” Sophie whispered watching the other people’s guns.

Brody looked over at the taller girl, she was definitely scared. 

“What?” Brody asked.

Sophie leaned over to Brody, grabbing her hands tightly as they others began to argue.

“I need you to do something for me.” Sophie explained her voice getting shaky, “I need you to run okay? I need you to run as fast as you can and get away.”

“Sophie! I’m not leaving you here!” Brody said her eyes filling up with tears.

“You have to! Okay? Just—Just go back to the school please.” Sophie begged, “I’ll find a way back don’t worry about me.”

“I can’t! Sophie no! I won’t do it.” Brody cried her hands beginning to shake.

“Brody! Do it for me!” Sophie whisper-yelled.

Thankfully Minerva’s arguing was distracting the others, she was not going to leave without a fight.

“Hold her down Marlon.” The older woman instructed.

“I’m sorry, Minnie.” Marlon frowned grabbing the girl.

“I love you, Brody.” Sophie whispered letting go of her hands, “don’t you ever forget that.”

“I love you too.” Brody sniffled, she looked into Sophie’s eyes one last time. 

Sophie turned to the others putting her hands up, “I’ll come with you.” She agreed, she sounded so defeated. 

She turned back to look at Brody and nodded. 

Brody nodded back and ran, she heard the others shouting and screaming at her. Tears flooded her vision as she ran, she couldn’t see where she was going and the sound of gunshots echoed through the forest behind her. She just needed to run.

“Brody! Get the hell back here!” Marlon screamed running after her.

“Leave her Marlon! This’ll be fine!” Lilly yelled back.

“No! She’s gonna tell the rest of the school.” Marlon said still chasing her.

Brody kept running until her body had to stop, she couldn’t physically go anymore.

Marlon could. And he did. He caught up to her.

Marlon pushed Brody up against a tree pressing his arm to her neck.

“I swear to God Brody if you tell anyone at the school what just happened!” He warned gritting his teeth.

Brody was defeated. She felt physically numb at this point.

“Okay.” She agreed looking at the ground.

“Okay? That’s it? Just okay?” He scoffed shaking his head.

“I’m never going to see them again am I Marlon?” Brody asked her eyes tearing up again.

Marlon let her go pushing her back.

“No.” He replied. “We’re telling the others they died trying to save each other.” 

Brody just nodded her head in response.

“Let’s go.” He grumbled dragging her alongside him.

They did exactly that. They told the rest of them this entirely fabricated story on how Minerva tried to save Sophie’s life and how she died a hero.

Violet didn’t want to hear any of that.

“You fucking bitch! You knew I trusted you to keep her safe! Look at what happened! They’re dead because of you!” She screamed at Brody pushing her to the ground.

“Violet stop!” Louis yelled grabbing the girl, “this isn’t going to change anything!”

“I’m gonna change her fucking face!” She yelled back, tears streaming down her face.

This was the first time anyone had seen Brody and Violet cry.

“Get her to her room.” Marlon frowned grabbing his head.

Tennessee extended his hand to Brody helping her up.

“Thanks, junebug.” Brody whispered wiping her eyes. 

Tenn nodded, his eyes puffy from crying and his nose turning red.

“I...I’m sorry I couldn’t save them.” Brody said her voice cracking.

“It’s okay. I don’t blame you.” He responded looking down at his boots.

Brody smiled sadly at the boy before going back to sobbing. She was absolutely broken over this.

And there was nothing she could do about it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowowow this chapter hurt to write :-/


	9. aggravation

Brody walked herself to her room, staring at the walls around her. It felt like they were about to cave in on her.

She knew she needed to go back for Sophie but there was absolutely no way she could. She trusted Sophie’s judgement to let her run but why? 

Did Sophie really know what she was doing? Why did Brody let her risk it.

Brody felt stupid for trusting her instead of her gut. Sophie would’ve been safe if Brody had gone instead.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Brody stared at her walls, looking at the chipped paint that she knew would now never be fixed.

She began ripping the paint off, scratching at her walls until it was just the wooden panels behind it.

Her hands began to ache as she pulled each piece of her vision clouded with tears.

“Fuck! This!” She screamed continuing to rip away.

Until there wasn’t anything anymore. She had completely destroyed the mural Sophie had made her and boy did she regret it.

“Fuck! What the fuck!” She heaved grabbing at her chest. 

Brody was just full of stupidity today.

She began to sob, her sobs grew louder and louder and she fell down to the floor.

She grabbed Sophie’s pillow from her bed, holding it tightly.

She didn’t know if Sophie was even alive at this point. If she had even made it out or if she was taken for good.

She knew absolutely nothing and probably never would.

Violet hated her now so she had no one to talk to. No shoulder to cry on, absolutely nothing. 

She was alone for once in her life and it was fucking devastating.

Brody clutched the pillow in her arms still letting out sob after sob. Her whole body began to shake with each passing one.

She couldn’t stand to be around herself at this point.

A soft knock echoed off her walls making her stop for a second, “come in.” She said quietly her voice cracking.

The door cracked open and a candle lit shadow entered the room, “I came to check on you.” He said quietly.

“Oh...here, come sit with me.” Brody whispered tapping the ground next to her. 

Now that Tenn was sitting next to her she could see his bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. 

He was in mourning but for a different reason, he thought they were dead.

Tenn stared at his boots and shifted his head to the side, “My boots are starting to fall apart again.” 

Brody looked at them too and smiled sadly, wiping her nose.

“I’ll have to tape them up for you.” She sighed wiping her eyes.

She needed to get ahold of herself.

“I...I was thinking about Sophie.” Tenn spoke again biting his lower lip, “and it made me think how sad you must be. So I had to come check on you.” 

“You’re a sweet kid, junebug.” Brody smiled rubbing his back.

“The watermelons are ready...” He said changing the subject, his lower lip beginning to tremble as he spoke. 

Brody began to cry too. 

She held onto Tenn tightly, letting the boy cry into her shoulder.

“It’s okay, let it out.” She whispered wiping her eyes, “it’s gonna be okay.”

Tenn cried for what felt like ages his sobs racking against his chest exhausting the poor boy out.

“Violet won’t talk to me, Brody.” Tenn cried wiping his tears away again.

“I think she’s just really upset right now. She’s really upset at me and for Minnie.” Brody explained,

“I don’t know why she’s mad at you. You couldn’t have done anything.” He huffed shaking his head, “we all need each other.”

“I know we do. But Violet has a different way of thinking and that’s alright.” Brody said biting her lip.

This was so much harder than she could’ve ever imagined.

Tenn looked up at her mural that was now completely destroyed.

“Why did you do that?” He asked.

“I...I was angry—I am angry at myself.” She huffed biting down on her lip she definitely was about to draw blood.

“Why don’t we go to their room and find some pictures you can hang up in here?” He suggested.

“Yeah. Maybe we should.” Brody nodded getting up from the floor.

Tenn followed behind her candle in his hand as they walked to the room.

Brody braced herself opening the door.

She was hit with yet another wave of sadness once she saw the room.

All of Sophie’s things were right where she had left them, including an old shirt of hers she used to wear all the time.

“I think you should wear that. Kinda like something to help you always carry her with you.” He said picking up the shirt.

“I like that idea.” Brody whispered taking the shirt from his hands.

Brody looked down at the striped shirt in her hands and held it tightly to her chest.

“We can pick out some stuff to keep and we can bury the rest for her.” Brody whispered closing her eyes.

“Okay.” Tenn nodded walking slowly over to the other things.

“Don’t touch Minerva’s stuff yet, Violet needs to go through those things.” Brody said quietly.

There were different drawings strung about the room, Tenn and Brody took them all down. Brody decided to keep most of them, but Tenn kept one of some flowers. It was always his favorite.

After they were done they shut the door behind them walking back to Brody’s dorm.

Tenn helped her put the drawings back onto her walls and put a few of Sophie’s items on her desk.

“Do you wanna sleep in here tonight, Tenn? I could use the company.” Brody sniffled.

“Sure.” Tenn smiled sadly wiping his nose again.

“Thanks.” Brody smiled back, “let me change into this shirt okay?” Brody whispered leaving the room.

She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror for quite some time, her eyes were puffy from crying and her nose was swollen.

She looked awful but then again it was reasonable.

She threw the shirt on over her body, it was big on her but it was alright to her. It felt cozy, and it reminded her so much of laying with Sophie on the cold winter nights.

Brody went back to her room quietly shutting the door.

Tenn was already fast asleep on her bed cuddled into Sophie’s old pillow and his teddy bear he had brought in with him.

Brody smiled and tried her best to hold back a sob. She couldn’t cry again and wake the poor boy up, he needed his rest.

She blew out the candle and got into bed snuggling into her shirt more.

“Goodnight Sophie....I love you.” She whispered softly.

 

Sophie sat next to Minerva on the metal bedframe in their cell, she was so tired but she didn’t want to fall asleep. Not here at least.

She had to plan how to escape, some how some way she needed to figure it out.

She feared even with the short amount of time they had been here that they were already getting to her sister’s head.

Sophie planned and planned until she finally figured it out.

“If we get them to let us out there’s a boat at the top deck if we cut it loose then we’ll be golden.” She explained quietly.

“Just give up, Soph. There’s no use.” Minerva groaned rolling her eyes.

 

“There is! Don’t you want to see Violet again?” Sophie asked.

“I do. But that’s a want I’ll never have.” Minerva shrugged laughing softly, “fucking Marlon.”

Sophie felt yet again defeated.

She readjusted her hat and got up from the bed, scanning the entire room.

“Do you have anything sharp on you?” She asked looking at the door.

“My earrings.” Minerva answered.

“Give me one.” Sophie demanded bending down to the door.

Minerva obliged and handed her sister an earring.

After a few minutes of chipping at the door she finally got it loose enough to push open.

“Come on. We can go.” Sophie smiled, she knew she could figure it out. She knew she could make it back home. 

She couldn’t wait to see Brody again. It had felt like years without her.

Minerva was hesitant to follow her sister but did anyways.

The two girls snuck to the upper deck seeing that only Lilly and a few other women were up there.

They had learned Lilly’s name earlier in the day.  
Shortly after they were stolen.

Minerva knew this was a horrible idea—it was bound to get them both killed.

“Sophie, we shouldn’t do this.” She said chewing on her bottom lip.

“We’re doing it! That’s final! I want to get back to Brody.” Sophie whisper-yelled.

They both snuck to the boat, Sophie trying to figure out how to unlatch it.

“Hm. Leaving us so soon?” Lilly asked pointing the crossbow at the girls faces.

“Fuck!” Minerva yelled, “I fucking knew it!” 

“Please! Just let us go home.” Sophie begged.

Lilly didn’t see any potential in this flower child. She was really useless in her eyes, however Minerva seemed to have something deep in her.

She liked her.

Lilly smirked and turned to Minerva handing her the crossbow.

“If you want to prove your loyalty to the Delta and get those things I talked about with you then now is your chance.” She instructed.

Minerva held the crossbow in her hands staring at her petrified sister.

“You wouldn’t! Right? Minnie—Minnie, right?” She asked tears streaming down her face.

Minerva bit down on her lip closing her eyes for a second.

The sound of the arrow filled the silence. Along with the gurgling sound from Sophie’s neck and then the thud.

Goodnight, Brody.


	10. goodmorning, honey

It had been about four months since the twins “death” at this point Brody had lost all hope.

She knew Sophie was probably never going to come back.

Brody walked past the graveyard frowning for a second then going about her day.

She sat at a picnic table looking down at her breakfast, she hadn’t been eating as well ever since that day.

“Hey Brody.” Mitch greeted sitting down across from her.

“Hey Mitch.” Brody replied giving him a weak smile.

“I uh found this while I was cleaning up the file cabinets.” He said awkwardly while sliding her two files.

It was her file and the other one was Sophie’s file.

“I didn’t want to burn it in case you wanted it.” He said rubbing his neck.

Brody clutched the file so tight that her fingertips turned white. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath,

“Thank you.”

“Yeah don’t mention it.” He shrugged.

Brody opened up the file and smiled. A real smile, one she hadn’t done in ages.

There was a picture of Sophie in it from when she first got here she was really young and missing a front tooth. She looked adorable.

“She’s so little in this picture.” Brody hummed going through the rest of the files.

“You should see Willy’s file he’s practically a toddler.” Mitch laughed, “we all were.”

“Thank you for bringing this to me, Mitch.” She said holding the picture close to her heart.

He nodded a response before getting called over by Willy, “see you in a bit, Brody.” He waved.

Brody’s file was barely full she never really got into trouble that caused her way too much anxiety anyways.

Brody thought about Sophie a lot. There wasn’t a day that went by that she didn’t think of her lost girlfriend.

She missed her more than anything.

“Hey Brody.” Tenn greeted, “What do you have?”

“Oh! Hey, junebug! Come here I want to show you something.” She said waving him over.

“This was your sisters file.” She explained handing it to him, “look at how little she was.”

“Wow. She’s so tiny.” Tenn smiled looking over the writing.

“She got introuble for pulling someone’s hair? Why’d she do that?” Tenn asked looking up at Brody.

“Because they were being mean to me.” Brody said her face glowing red.

“That sounds just like her.” Tenn nodded, “she did everything she could to protect you.”

“Yeah. She really did.” Brody frowned.

“Open the fence now!” Aasim shouted from the watch tower.

Brody hurriedly raced to the gate fearing for the worst.

She swung it open seeing Violet, Marlon, and Louis running at her full speed.

Marlon had some girl in his hands who seemed to be unconscious and bleeding out pretty fast.

In Violet’s arms was a little boy a really little boy. Brody can’t even remember the last time she saw a child that young.

“What the fuck!” Brody asked as they ran in, “Ruby! Come here!” 

Ruby raced over with her med kit, “get them to the dorms, now!” She yelled.

Louis stayed back as the other two kids rushed them there.

“What the hell happened? Who are they?” 

“Well. They were in a car! We heard a loud explosion and wanted to see what was up and they had crashed a car, like totally crashed. Upside down and shit.” He huffed trying to catch his breath.

“Jesus!” Brody grumbled, “they’re staying here?”

“I guess so.” Louis shrugged.

“Huh.” Brody huffed crossing her arms. Maybe this was a good thing?

 

A day went by and the girl still hadn’t woken up, she hadn’t turned though so that was good. Tenn and Violet had taken turns taking care of her.

“Drop the weapon.” The girl whispered holding Tenn up against the wall, the boy quickly throwing it to the ground.

“How about you drop yours.” Brody warned holding her knife in view.

The girl reluctantly dropped the Art tool, making Brody realize where she had gotten it.

Sophie wouldn’t have threatened someone new like this.

“I’m Brody, that is Tennessee.” She said pointing to the boy now hiding behind her.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized, “I’m Clementine.”

“Huh. Like the fruit, I like it.” Brody hummed, “follow me, I’m sure Marlon wants to talk to you.”

“Okay. But where’s the little boy at?” Clementine asked looking around, “and my car is it totaled?”

“Uh. Yeah you flipped it over, hun.” Brody laughed shaking her head, “your boy is learning how to play the piano.”

“Oh. Okay.” Clementine sighed in relief.

After Brody walked her outside Marlon took it from there.

“Do you like her?” Brody asked looking at Tenn.

“When she isn’t about to stab me, yeah.” He shrugged.

“Me too.” Brody nodded, “only when she isn’t trying to stab you though.” She smirked.

 

 

After a day or so the two became acclimated to everyone else, they liked it here. Everyone seemed to like them too.

“Okay! Looks like we’re gonna go fishing today.” Brody said happily and Clementine followed behind her, Violet far behind them.

“Yeah! I’m gonna catch a fish.” AJ said happily.

Brody, AJ, and Clementine went into the shack to get the spears. That’s when Brody froze.

The fireplace her and Sophie used to use was now destroyed which wasn’t a surprise but it still hurt.

“Are you okay?” Clementine asked.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah. I’m alright.” She nodded rubbing her neck, “um...I had a...” Brody paused looking at AJ.

“A girlfriend, we used to spend a lot of time in here together.” She sighed looking over the shack.

“I’m sorry.” Clementine apologized, “that must be hard on you.”

“Hardest thing I’ve ever been through.” She smiled sadly.

“Here they are! Well we better get going then.” Brody said finding the spears.

Brody checked the traps while Violet and Clementine fished, Brody hadn’t seen Violet this talkative in awhile. It was nice.

“Y’know if you hadn’t totaled that car we could’ve went on a road trip.” Brody huffed as they walked back to the school.

“Sorry about that.” Clementine apologized, “where would we have went?”

“The beach, I love the beach.” Brody sighed happily.

“Grand Canyon.” Violet replied, “and then the beach.”

Brody smiled and nodded, “Yeah. We could do that.”

She looked at Clementine, “Thanks.” 

Clementine nodded back.

 

 

After dinner Marlon asked to see Brody down in the basement, they needed to talk about the man Clementine saw. 

It was the same one they saw with that woman that day. Were they back? Was Sophie back?

“Shut up! We can’t tell anyone just—just listen if they come back we give them the girl and that kid okay?” 

“No! They don’t deserve that! We deserve it.” Brody yelled.

“Like hell we do!”

“Yes we do! We’ve been lying to everyone! We deserve this.” Brody hissed pushing him into a shelf.

The sound of the doors opening made them both quiet.

“Wh-Who’s there?” Brody stammered.

Clementine came into view, Marlon’s flashlight shining brightly on her.

“What are you two doing down here in the dark?” She asked crossing her arms.

“We were just talking.” Marlon lied, “go on back to bed.”

“Anyways. Brody, what were you talking about?” Clementine asked ignoring Marlon.

Brody hesitated. But then it hit her, maybe Clementine could help them save Sophie and Minnie.

“That man you saw we know him. He took the twins!” Brody admitted.

“Brody! Shut the fuck up!” Marlon hissed,

“He’s coming back for others I just know it!” 

“Shut up!” Marlon screamed slamming the flashlight into Brody’s head.

Brody looked over at Clementine her vision getting weak, “What were we talking about?” She asked as she slid to the ground.

“You fucking monster!” Clementine yelled at Marlon, quickly bending down to Brody.

“Who’s there? I—I can’t see?” Brody cried feeling a hand pressed against hers.

“It’s Clementine.”

“Oh. Clementine, you’re in danger. He said if he came back they’d trade you away.” Brody whispered her hands going weak.

“Don’t worry about that right now. Just think about the beach okay?” Clementine coached, “the ocean and the sand.”

“The sand.” Brody whispered before her body went limp. That was the end.

Brody felt herself leaving her body. But she still couldn’t see all she could feel was a hand holding hers.

“It’s about time you came to me.” A voice laughed.

“Wh—What?” Brody asked opening her eyes.

“I’ve missed you.” Sophie hummed as she cleaned the blood off of Brody’s face.

“Sophie.” Brody cried her heart falling to her stomach.

“Good morning, honey.” She smiled kissing her cheek.

Brody fell into Sophie’s arms holding the girl tightly.

“What? I don’t understand? What happened?” Brody asked looking around, they were still in the basement yet...it wasn’t the same.

“You died, Ro.” Sophie explained helping the girl up.

“Come with me.” She said grabbing her hand, Brody following behind her.

It was the school but a lot cleaner, the other children that had died before now resided here too. Brody couldn’t quiet understand it.

“Cute shirt where’d you get it?” Sophie joked, kissing Brody’s cheek.

“My girlfriend.” Brody smiled back,

“I’ve been waiting for you for what felt like forever.” Sophie sighed grabbing both of her hands.

“What happened to you, Sophie?” Brody asked looking into her eyes.

Sophie frowned and looked down at the ground, “a mistake happened and I died.” Sophie lied.

“But that doesn’t matter. We’re here now together.” Sophie smiled cupping the girls face.

Brody smiled back kissing the girl softly, “Yeah. We are.” 

 

 

Violet walked over to Brody’s grave, she had been visiting it everyday ever since her death.

“Hey Brody. It’s Vi, I uh came to see you again today.” She said rubbing her neck,

“I know about the twins being alive. But I don’t think they’re still alive I don’t really know. But I...I started dating Clementine, she’s really sweet I think if you got to know her more you would’ve loved her.” She frowned biting her lip.

“We all miss you so much.” She whispered.

Tenn put some flowers on her grave, frowning again. “I just want to hear you call me junebug again.” He whispered biting his lip.

Violet rubbed his back, “we’ll see her again someday.” She reassured him.

“I hope you’re right.” Tenn frowned, “Goodnight, Brody.”


End file.
